supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokuto sanda
yokuto was a powerful soul reaper when he was alive, he is the father of meizu and kai and the husband of etsuyo. he was one of the 5 heads of the sanda clan 'abilities and zanpakuto' although yokuto was one of the heads of the sanda clan, most of his abilities are currently unknown. 'sealed' his zanpakuto in its sealed form is very much like an ordinary katana, it's hilt is red, the guard a metalic brown and the blade a chrome white. it is said that yokuto has the ability to cut down 100 hollows and 100 menos grande's with a single strike, but this tecnique has not yet been seen. 'speed master' the sanda clan is reveared for their mastery of speed, yokuto's natural speed is increadibly fast, although not as fast as meizu, he was known as yokuto of the wind, this also refers to his zanpacuto's shikai ablity, even though it is unseen in the series. 'intelligence' yokuto is very intelligent, he is one of the heads of the sanda clan and so has to be a great leader and an amazing stratagest. he has arranged attacks and defence stratages that have helped the soul society, but yokuto decided not to make the sanda clan an official part of the seireitei because he knew that if they were to become a joined force, the clan would be in more danger and so would his wife and kids. 'appearence' yokuto appear's to be a middleaged man who is very chilled out, usualy seen with his hands in his pockets and a vest-coat on. he has a clean shave, mid-long brown hair with longer side fringes, his eyes are brown and relaxed, he is almost always seen wearing a vest-like coat with a hoodon top of his shihakusho, and on the back of the jacket, he has the sanda clan symbol. 'background' about 150 years befor the main events of bleach darkness, yokuto was the most well known and most powerful sanda clan member to be alive, he had a wife, etsuya, and two kids, meizu and kai, he would train his kids and make sure they grew up to be increadibly strong just like yokuto, but when meizu and kai went to play out of the clan area, the clan gets attacked by a mysterious and increadibly powerful creature, yokuto fought to the best of his abilities but evidently, it wasn't enough. yokuto was killed, but when he was alive, he was forced to watch etsuya be slayed, when he died, he said "at least...etsuya...will be...proud. please...watch over them...my love." refering to etsuya as 'my love' and 'them' as meizu and kai. when the boys got back to the clan area, meizu told kai to run to the seireitei to find help as he felt something was wrong, meizu ran through the small village seeing the corpses of his clan members, when he arrived at his house, he saw his mother and father lying dead in their backgarden, he instantly dropped to his knees, weaping, he cried out "mother, father, who, who did this, who could do this, i wanted to be just like you dad, i wanted to learn all of your tricks. i swear to you father, i will make you proud, i'll protect kai, i'll surpass you and show you how great a father you really are." then soul reapers arrived to see what was going on. 'personality' yokuto is a very chilled out person who